HIBRIDA
by Davy07
Summary: Te convertiste en lo que mas odio, no puedes permanecer mas tiempo en mis dominos, tomare esposa y no quiero molestarla con tu apestoso olor a hibrida, Amo, largate y agradece que te marchas con vida... SessxRin
1. Prologo

**Hibrida**

**Prologo**

Tenía todo lo que nadie más tendría en aquella extraña situación, nadie se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos, su condición era envidiable para muchos de los sirvientes del gran palacio del oeste, pero para ella permanecer en ese lugar era cada día más duro, más doloroso, cuantos años habían pasado desde que llego a vivir en el palacio, muchos sin duda, pero no los suficientes para acomodarse a la vida que le habían ofrecido.

Sabía que él la toleraba porque no había otra opción en el fondo se sentía responsable de ella y sobre lo que aconteció hace unos años atrás su condición de una simple y apestosa humana había cambiado radicalmente en la última batalla contra Naraku, el maligno ser había evocado un hechizo sobre ella que ni su muerte había podido borrar la había convertido en lo que su amo mas odiaba una hibrida y desde hace unos dos años su amo había estado evitándola, Vivian en el mismo lugar, pero nunca se veía, el siempre ocupado defendiendo sus castillo sus tierras y un sinfín de situaciones que siempre la apartaron de ella.

No seas ingrata - el susurro de Jaken la saco de sus pensamientos

No Jaken-sama, no estoy siendo ingrata, porque no he dicho nada – dijo sonriendo, pero si lo pensaba

El amo bonito tiene muchas cosas que hacer para ocuparse de una apestosa humana – el sapo verde sabía que ella no era humana, pero prefería recordarla así

Vete Jaken, déjame sola, quiero pensar y descansar un poco el entrenamiento ha sido duro y estoy realmente agotada – mintió ella con sus poderes ahora no podía agotarse tan rápido como antes

Chiquilla tonta – el sapo se fue murmurando por todo el pasillo, podía escucharlo sin ningún esfuerzo por su parte, suspiro, no había duda el amo la había estado evitando por dos largos años, tenía 18 años, una hibrida aunque le doliese reconocerlo y muy a su pesar con sentimientos profundos hacia su amo, que combinación….

Eso es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte – el peliplata veía con frialdad a la mujer ante sus ojos

No puedes ofenderme de esa manera soy la Líder del Clan de los Gatos – la mujer se atrevió a desafiarlo

Eres tu quien necesita el trato no yo – dio media vuelta, tenia asuntos que resolver

No había parado en el Castillo del Oeste desde hace dos año, había dejado todo a cargo de su leal Shino comandante de su ejercito y entrenador personal de su protegida, al recordarla no puedo evitar apretar los dientes, sin duda debió haberla abandonado en la aldea con su tonto y estúpido hermano Hanyou, pero no, su culpa no lo dejaba tranquilo, no puedo romper el hechizo que le fue lanzado sobre ella, aunque no tenia porque cuestionarse, sabía que ella era la única humana a la que dejaría estar cerca sin correr ningún peligro, las cosas habían cambiado y su aroma a Hanyou le incomodaba y no por las razones que ella pensaba, pero era mejor que pensara eso a sacarla de su error.

No seré un estorbo para mi amo, sin duda soy una gran guerrera y le mostrare de lo que es capaz una hibrida a las ordenes del gran Lorde del Oeste…


	2. Guerrera y Amante

**Guerrera**

Shino estaba aterrado, después de todo ella era su pupila y la protegida del Lord, verla entre los soldados era realmente escalofriante, pero la frialdad de su Lady era también de temer, mataba cuanto enemigo se cruzaba en su camino, la niña humana, ahora hibrida era un arma letal en el combate, se sentía orgulloso, pero la amaba como nadie se imaginaba y odiaba tener que verla en la batalla.

Rin – la voz del Lord hizo girar automáticamente su rostro, hacia donde la llamaba, ahí estaba después de dos largos años sin verle ni la sombra, llegaba justo en la batalla sin cuartel que habían iniciado los aliados en contra de Sesshomaru demonios sin nombre, sin clan, pero con ambiciones grandes cuando de las tierras del Oeste se trataba…

Ella giro a ver a uno de sus enemigos lanzarle una daga, la esquivo con la maestría de un verdadero Yukai y su espada en el corazón le clavo, la sangre de aquel asqueroso ser, mancho su inmaculado pecho, sabía que no se quitaría esa pestilencia en días probablemente…

No tuvo tiempo de seguir a su amo, la batalla seguía y algo esencial en una batalla a muerte era no perder el objetivo, continuo matando a diestra y siniestra, después de todo su lado demonio gozaba con sus actos y su lado humano sentía que era su deber proteger el lugar donde vivía y los territorios de su amado Lord.

Veía como se movía, con una habilidad digna de un demonio, pero no lo era, era su humana convertida en una hibrida, sus movimientos eran elegantes, su forma de portar la espada magistral, aunque nunca lo reconociera Rin era una guerrera y con toda seguridad la mejor de sus hombre, pero no era una de sus hombres era Lady Rin… siguió observando no se molesto en pelear sus hombres tenían todo controlado y Rin, Rin era otra cosa...

Pudo sentir como el aura de su Lord se perdía dentro del Castillo, estaba tranquila el no tuvo que participar de la pelea por el contrario se sintió observada todo el tiempo, sabía que de su forma de pelear dependía permanecer en el Castillo a su lado como hasta ahora, la batalla concluyo, ni siquiera tuvieron bajas y eso era demasiado bueno.

Shino – Jaken llamo al valiente guerrero

Jaken, se a lo que has venido dile al amo, que en unos minutos le presento detalladamente los informes – el hombre demonio anuncio al sapo verde

Insolente – Jaken como siempre murmurando por los pasillos del Castillo, como es posible que nadie me respete en este lugar, nunca termino de hablar cuando me envían de regreso, tendré que hablar con el amo, primero la mocosa y ahora Shino es que nadie conoce su lugar – el pobre Jaken discutía internamente sabía que no podría hacerlo en voz alta sin sufrir las consecuencias con su amo bonito

Regreso después de tanto tiempo, la joven respiraba agitada, había sentido cambios extraños en su cuerpo, pero no supo interpretarlos con certeza, una necesidad emanaba de su cuerpo y la hacía enardecer por dentro, tomo un baño de agua fría, para quitarse los rastros de la batalla y para calmar las ansias de algo que no comprendía.

El golpe en la mesa sonó sordo y temible, como es posible que no me hayas informado que hemos tenido invasiones en más de una ocasión, quien crees que soy – Sesshomaru estaba furioso al no estar al tanto de lo que sucedía

Mi Lord, no has estado tanto tiempo y me has dejado la responsabilidad, no te he fallado ninguno de mis hombre te ha fallado, resguardamos tus tierras y tu Palacio – el hombre agacho la cabeza en sumisión a su amo

Rin ha estado en batalla todo este tiempo – pregunto viendo fijamente al hombre, podía oler la mentira y el tenía conocimiento de ello

My Lady, es una guerra valiente, su condición de Hanyou ha sido muy favorable para ella en el combate, no tiene porque temer amo – dijo viendo como Sesshomaru cambiaba su expresión y sus ojos se tornaron rojos de la ira

No tienes porque recordarme lo que es Shino, no sabes cuánto odio su condición, no tienes una idea, ahora lárgate, - Shino salió disparado sabia de lo que su amo era capaz y no deseaba perder la vida de esa manera.

Respiro profundo y se lamento enormemente de haberlo hecho, su olor lo golpeo como una roca, maldita seas Rin, apretó los dientes con fuerza, sus ojos se tornaron rojos como la sangre sus colmillos resaltaron sobre sus labios, ese olor lo estaba volviendo loco, maldita la hora que decidí regresar en luna llena se dijo…

Sintió el aura de su amo perderse en el frondoso bosque, eso era todo una palabra entre ellos después de tanto tiempo sin verse, no podía sentirse más humillada, hiciese lo que hiciese el siempre escaparía de su apestoso olor – se sumergió en su bañera, que mas daba por mas que se limpiara nunca dejaría de oler de esa manera…. Su cuerpo estaba inquieto pero ya no le prestó tanta atención nada importaba…

Derribo cuanto árbol se encontró a su paso, su rabia estaba a sus límites, no podía, no tenía que ser así, ella en estos momentos debía ser únicamente su humana, una niña apestosa, parloteando por todos lados, pero no ahí estaba convertida por Naraku, en una Hanyou con poderes que aun no descubría del todo, pero no era importante ahora, lo que no podía soportar era su olor, ese olor que lo atormentaba desde que cumpliese los dieciseises se había intensificado – maldito Naraku si regresaras juro que volvería a matarte pero esta vez mas lentamente maldito seas púdrete en el infierno bestia asquerosa – El Lord del Oeste estaba fuera de sí, solo una cosa podía aliviar su furia, matarla o tomarla, pero se negaba a ambas cosas.

La noche caía sobre las tierras del Oeste, pero esta noche no sería como cualquier otra, ahí estaba en su cama tratando de entender lo que le sucedía, su cuerpo estaba sumamente caliente pero no tenía fiebre, no había salido herida, así que la probabilidad de haber sido contagiada era nula, habría olido el veneno en su sangre, no comprendía pero todo le molestaba el simple hecho de estar acostada ya era doloroso para su cuerpo… Rin prácticamente se arranco la ropa, miraba su cuerpo pero nada estaba mal en ella, su cuerpo estaba limpio inmaculado no compendia, la brisa fría que entro por su ventana la dejo sin aliento…

Rin – el susurro de Sesshomaru hizo que su espalda fuese recorrido por un frio acogedor, ahí frente a ella se encontraba su amo, al darse cuenta de la situación no supo que hacer, ella no tenia prenda alguna sobre su cuerpo, tan acostumbrada a estar sola en su habitación que no se había preocupado de ello antes…

La mirada de Sesshomaru recorría sin vergüenza el cuerpo perfecto de su protegida y ese olor a hembra que emanaba de ella era enloquecedor, su control se había desquebrajado al percatarse el olor que emanaba de la habitación, quiso ignorarlo pero era demasiado para su demonio necesitaba alivio y lo encontraría ahora…

Con su velocidad inhumana tomo posesión de sus labios, labios vírgenes, su demonio ronroneo de júbilo, la muchacha no sabía que hacer, pero lo que sentía por su amo era demasiado grande e intenso para ignorar y perder este momento, correspondió con su propio deseo y sus ganas de ser poseída se desato su mitad demonio pedía liberación y ella comprendió que solo aquello calmaría su necesidad…

La boca del Yukai abandono su boca para rosarle la garganta con sus colmillos, quería reprimirse pero era muy tarde para ello, Rin, ronroneo nuevamente mientras bajaba por su cuerpo, la muchacha estaba poseída por sus instintos y nada podía frenarlos ahora, se dejo llevar tomaba todo lo que él le daba siempre fue así el Yukai la tiro sobre la cama con fuerza, pero no importaba ella era resistente, Rin lo tomo por sus cabellos de una manera salvaje tomo posesión de su boca, le gustaba el sabor de su señor, sus ojos ambarino estaban teñidos de rojo sangre y sin embargo en lugar de atemorizarla la ínsito a buscar su cuerpo…

Tomo con sus manos su pechos, ella arqueo el cuerpo en busca de su calor, el disfrutaba de aquella visión la tenia expuesta y solo para él, su demonio luchaba por hacerse con el control sus instintos estaba a flor de piel

Sus caricias la estaban volviendo loca y no supo en que momento rompió las ropas de su señor, lo observo tan perfecto, tan irreal que por un momento pensó que solo era uno más de sus tantos sueños.

Tócame Rin – ordeno y supo que no era un sueño, ella no pudo resistirse paso, sus manos sobre el pecho de su amo y sintió como se estremecía, la deseaba y era mucho más de lo que esperaba…

No hubo más preámbulos entre ellos, eran al fin de cuentas dos seres, dos demonios en busca de su liberación, Sesshomaru separo las piernas de la joven para introducirse en ella, pudo sentir el miembro de su amo rozar contra su entrabada humedad y anhelante…

Amo – susurro al tiempo que Sesshomaru irrumpió en ella de una sola embestida, no hubo ternura quien la necesitaba cuando los instintos eran animales…

Su grito murió dentro de la boca de Sesshomaru quien tomo sus labios para acallar el grito que salía de su protegida, sentía como su mente era dominada solo por el deseo, entro y salió de ella de una manera rápida y profunda no podía parar aunque lo desease, su olor, su estrechez lo estaban volviendo loco, sus gemidos eran cantos para el demonio blanco…

Sesshomaru – Rin rompió por primera vez el protocolo, pero no importo esa voz anhélate lo excito aun mas, tomo a Rin entre sus brazos y sin salir de ella la posesiono en cuatro y ella sintió como las embestidas se hicieron más profundas, el loco ir y venir de las embestidas fueron mas rápidas sentía que estaba por llegar sintió el cuerpo de su protegida vibrar las paredes de su centro lo apretaron y el perdió toda la cordura sin pensarlo dos ves sus colmillos perforaron el hombro de la joven y se vació su semilla en ella…

Amo… susurro antes de perder el conocimiento, algo extraño sucedió….


	3. Realidades

**Gracias a las personas que han estado al tanto y tomándose el tiempo de leer mi historia realmente espero satisfacer la idea de esta nueva historia y sobre todo que en cada una de ellas ustedes puedan brindarme un Reviews que me sirva de inspiración muchas gracias por leerme sin más los dejo con el tercer capítulo.**

**Realidades**

Su furia no podía ser mayor, el demonio blanco estaba fuera de control, no pudo resistirse a ese olor embriagante de su protegida y no conforme con ello, había marcado a la híbrida, a su humana, maldita seas Rin, rugió con rabia al viento…

Maldecía su debilidad, no debió ceder ante su señor, escuchaba como el gritaba al viento maldiciones como era posible, que tonta había sido el solo sintió deseo los efectos de la luna llena había calado en ambos el deseo de apareamiento animal que surgió de ambos y que no pudo evitar y muy en el fondo no deseo evitar, las consecuencias de sus actos debía enfrentarlos.

Tres semanas habían pasado como el soplo del viento, no había vuelto a verlo, salió rumbo al Este sin despedidas, sin palabras, sabía que siempre seria así, pero no pensó que después de lo que sucedió fuera aun más frió que antes…

Lo tomas o lo dejas, no hay más que hablar – sentencio el Lord de ojos ambarinos

Tu ganas Sesshomaru-sama – dijo la mujer gato frente a él, acepto tus condiciones, acepto ser tu esposa y cederte las tierras del Este, se inclino haciendo una profunda reverencia

Te espero en mi palacio en dos semanas, Sara y no quiero sorpresas – sentencio, saliendo en una bola azul rumbo a su Castillo, debía poner en orden su vida el señor de las tierras del Oeste y ahora Señor de las tierras del Este, cada día sus dominios eran más grandes sonrió sin ganas.

Shino permanecía en silencio, podía oler el olor de su amo en la mujer que amaba, la rabia lo consumía, pero debía respetar la decisión de la hibrida con respecto a su amo, quien era él para interferir en los deseos de ambos…

Porque tan callado – pregunto Rin de repente no era común en Shino, sabía que el olor de su amo estaba sobre su cuerpo, pero no podía hacer nada para borrarlo

No debes seguir entrenando Rin, tu condición ha cambiado, debes de cuidarte por ti y por tu hijo – Rin sintió que el corazón se le paro, los pulmones no recibieron aire, un hijo, de su amo y en las condiciones que se encontraba, era meramente imposible, aunque después de lo que paso era lo lógico, como era posible él sabía que podía suceder y no lo evito….

Estas equivocado, Shino – dijo calmadamente aunque por dentro era un torbellino de emociones encontradas.

Claro que estas equivocado, Shino, grito Jaken desde la sombra de un árbol, al pobre sapo casi le da un ataque cardiaco, había sentido el cambio en la mocosa, pero prefirió ignorarlo a enfrentarse a la realidad…

A Rin le basto posar sus manos sobre su vientre para sentir la presencia pequeña de algo que crecía de manera rápida dentro de ella su corazón palpito de júbilo pero también de terror, tendría que enfrentarse a su Señor y darle la noticia, después de todo ambos eran responsables de aquella noche…

La noche callo una vez más sobre los dominios del demonio blanco, pero esa noche tampoco sería igual a las anteriores el lord había regresado y ahora la esperaba en su despacho, no estaba segura de lo que quería, pero estaba segura que después de esa noche no tendría oportunidad de decirle la verdad, decidió ocultar el olor del nuevo ser mientras llegaba a al despacho decidida.

Mi amo – hizo una reverencia profunda no podría hacer menos

Te convertiste en lo que más odio, no puedes permanecer más tiempo en mis dominios, tomare esposa y no quiero molestarla con tu apestoso olor a hibrida, - soltó sin preámbulos lo que dejo desubicada a la joven, no esperaba aquello, esposa, él la había marcado y el tomaba esposa, su corazón se rompió ante aquella confesión

Amo – susurro - lárgate y agradece que te marchas con vida hibrida – cada palabra destilaba veneno, como lo que lleva en su sangre

Me tomaste y me has marcado, no puedes humillarme de tal manera – reclamo su demonio salió por instinto después de todo era su hembra por error o no

Sesshomaru la tomo desprevenida de su cuello, apretó tanto que sentía que le falta el aire en sus pulmones no podía morir así y menos ahora en su lucha por soltarse perdió la concentración en evitar que el nuevo aroma se manifestase…

El olor llego tan rápido que lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzarla por los aires sin pensar en las cosas, aterrizo como toda una Yukai

Mátame entonces, pero no moriré sin luchar, tú decides amo – desafío, sabía que el Yukai había olfateado la vida dentro de ella, era hora de luchar o morir…

Vete Rin, no luchare contigo – sentencio sus ojos brillaban con peligro

Mi Esposa llegara en dos semanas, puedes instalarte en el área sur del palacio donde tu olor no llegue a Sara

Su corazón dolió una vez más, no le importaba su hijo, eres tan gentil amo, pero no aceptare una humillación mas, te debo lo que soy y en lo que me han convertido, te tomare la palabra me largo de tus territorios no te necesito – sentencio la muchacha decidida a marcharse por el bien de todos….

No iras a ningún lado con mi hijo en tu vientre – sentencio, al mismo tiempo que su hermoso rostros se desfiguraba y amenaza en convertirse en el gran perro, el demonio blanco

Por un momento Rin sintió su cuerpo detenerse por el aura poderosa que desprendía de su cuerpo…

Shino – rugió, no pasó más de dos segundos para que el demonio del clan de los osos apareciera

Mi señor – se dirigió a él sin ver a la muchacha

Instala a Rin en el área Sur del Castillo y asegúrate que nada el pase – sentencio,

Rin no podía sentirse, mas humillada, su amo no sentía nada por ella, la retenía solo por el cachorro y que pasara cuando naciera… no le daría oportunidad de nada está segura que Sesshomaru no pelearía contra ella en su estado y ningún sirviente se atrevería, la humillo y pagaría por ello…

Golpeo a su maestro tan rudo que el pobre Yukai no puedo prever el golpe fue lanzado fuera del camino de Rin, y con la agilidad que le brindaba su condición emprendió la huida no sabía a dónde, no sabía con quien pero estaba segura que era mejor estar fuera del Oeste cuanto antes….

Continuara….


	4. Casería y Prisión

**Gracias a las personas que han estado al tanto y tomándose el tiempo de leer mi historia realmente espero satisfacer la idea de esta nueva historia y sobre todo que en cada una de ellas ustedes puedan brindarme un mensajito que me sirva de inspiración muchas gracias por leerme sin más los dejo con el Cuarto capítulo.**

**Cacería y Prisión **

Su rostro se transformo por completo, el demonio se libero al ver el atrevimiento de su protegida, como se atrevía a atacar a unos de sus mejores hombres, arriesgándose de esa manera, corrió tras ella podía sentir su olor a kilómetros pero tenía que reconocer que Rin era más rápida de lo que había imaginado le había tomado ventaja la suficiente como para que tardase en encontrarla, pero lo haría, la haría volver al castillo y pagaría cara su osadía de desobedecerlo, es que poco le importaba el cachorro que lleva dentro de su vientre…

Lo siento hijo, debes ser fuerte necesito huir lo mas que pueda, resiste te amo… le hablaba de manera cariñosa a su hijo dentro de su vientre, pero sabía que debía huir no había sido una buena idea, su amo, de daría caza por su osadía, pero tenía que intentarlo el no jugaría con ella nunca más…

Interiormente su demonio ronroneaba ante la idea de la casería que había montado, le incitaba, lo excitaba ese lado salvaje de su hembra, Sesshomaru apretó los labios ante la mención de su demonio, esa maldita niña no sería su hembra jamás…

Sonrió con maldad al sentir el olor de Rin cerca a unos cuantos metros de distancia, seguramente se había cansado y aminoro el paso, o quizá había sido atacada por algún demonio se apresuro ella no tenia escapatoria alguna, el Castillo del Oeste seria su prisión…

Lo sintió llegar, su cuerpo experimento miedo, rencor y determinación, prefería morir antes que ser humillada de tal manera, no podría estar huyendo todo el tiempo además que su cuerpo había resentido la velocidad a la que corría…

Que es lo que pensabas Rin, que podrías escapar de mi – susurro al oído de esta, su cuerpo experimento una sensación diferente…

No lo pensé Sesshomaru, voy a escapar – sentencio al mismo tiempo que enviaba una descarga al cuerpo de Yukai, quien por auto reflejo logro esquivar con dificultad, sabía que se había perdido los dos últimos años de entrenamiento de Rin, pero que esta se atreviera atacarlo era otra cosa...

Que es lo que pretendes Rin, nunca ganarías un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra mí, es que se te olvida tu condición de Hanyou – dijo con desprecio, viendo como la joven se contraía

No se me olvida mi condición de Hibrida amo, eres tu quien lo olvido en el momento en que decidiste tocarme, hacerme tuya, marcarme – menciono con altivez porque no iba a humillarse, si fue él quien la asalto en su habitación, fue él quien la marco

Rugió de furia, su protegida no era la dulce niña de hace años, años de antaño en la que podían permanecer todo el tiempo del mundo sin inmutare ante su presencia, mas la hembra que observaba frente a él, era todo lo contrario, mostraba fiereza, orgullo, su demonio ronroneaba de júbilo, le gustaba esa hembra y deseaba poseerla una vez más…

No – la voz de Sesshomaru se escucho claro por todo el bosque, no olvide tu condición, tu maldita condición es la que nos tiene en esta situación ahora, se sensata una vez en la vida y acompáñame de vuelta al Castillo, - pidió con impaciencia

No regresare contigo, no seré tu burla, si has de casarte, hazlo y déjame tranquila – sentencio con mas furia que antes

Tu hijo es mío Rin, no me obligues a llevarte por la fuerza, ten la seguridad que nadie se interpondrá entre mi hijo y yo – el Yukai sabia la condición de esa criatura estaba destinado a ser su heredero Hanyou o Demonio, nada podría cambiar, la marca de la media luna, lo delataría siempre…

Solo volveré contigo por la buenas, si desistes de llevar a tu esposa al Castillo, si quieres a tu hijo, aprende a respetarme – dijo lanzando un ataque que cogió desprevenido al orgullo Lord, lo envió varios metros lejos, lo que fue aprovechado por la joven quien emprendió la huida de nueva cuenta…

Mía, mía, rugía el demonio dentro del señor del Oeste, la deseaba nuevamente, esa Hanyou estaba siendo difícil de casar, pero la tendría de vuelta en el castillo así, emprendió de nueva cuenta su persecución contra su protegida e incremento su velocidad al máximo le daría caza nuevamente era cuestión de segundos…

Es imposible, no lograre huir de el por más tiempo – pensó la joven hibrida, antes de sentir la presencia de su señor nuevamente, había sentido el aura aumentar junto a la velocidad del Demonio que mas daba su cuerpo aquejaba la velocidad utilizada su hijo consumía parte de su energía, vio el cielo oscuro era una noche sin luna, había emprendido una huida torpe, no tenía nada claro, quizá sería mejor regresar al Castillo y antes de volver a escapar tener un plan por mas diseñado…

Es inútil Rin, no lograras escapar de mi nunca – dijo usando un tono gélido y frio, su demonio ronroneaba y el apretaba los dientes en señal de resistencia…

Te he dicho que no quiero volver contigo amo – dijo poniéndose en posición de ataque sin embargo, su amo fue mucho más rápido en cuestión de milésima lo sintió a su espalda y escucho susurrarle no es una opción antes de sentir el frio golpe en su cabeza, estaba segura que no la atacaría que poco lo conocía….

Despertó como cualquier otro día, más sabia que no sería igual, sus días serian diferentes a partir de ahora, no reconoció la habitación donde se encontraba, sin duda no era la suya pero tampoco era la de su amo…

Donde estoy – pregunto aunque más bien fue un leve susurro

En el área sur Rin, escucho al voz de la demonio Shara, esta será a partir de hoy tu habitación – dijo viendo como la joven se incorporaba de su cama

Sabía que era una huida torpe debí prepararme más – se reprendió mentalmente, no podía huir ahora, intento salir de la habitación pero Shara la detuvo, con el seño fruncido trato de apartarla de su camino, pero la posición de la mujer demonio fue firme y ella no tenía muchas ganas de pelear se sentía débil y no entendía con certeza el motivo…

Apártate de mi camino Shara, sabes que no dudare en luchar si es necesario para salir de esta habitación – sentencio, pero de repente la mirada triste de la mujer la detuvo que estaba pasando en realidad que esta mujer se interponía entre ella y la puerta…

Tienes prohibido abandonar el Área Sur, Rin, El amo está recibiendo a su Esposa Lady Sara en estos momentos – dijo la mujer, ella reconocía el olor de su amo en ella, por eso la miraba con tristeza, con lastima…

Sintió una herida profunda en su corazón, tanto tiempo había dormido, Lady Sara debería llegar en dos semanas no antes – pensó

Cuanto tiempo he dormido Shara, no se supone que ella vendría en dos semanas – pregunto sin poder evitarlo su corazón dolía pero su rostro parecía impasible, algo había aprendido de su amo después de todo

El Amo Sesshomaru adelanto su unión con Lady Sara, ella llego esta mañana, pidiendo al Amo apresurar su unión ya que sus tierras estaban siendo invadidos por el Clan de los Gatos Negros enemigos a muerte de Lady Sara – menciono

Vete Shara, no te preocupes no abandonare esta parte del Castillo, tengo cosas que hacer necesito privacidad – dijo esperando que la mujer le diera su espacio para poder pensar con claridad su siguiente paso…

Pero antes de que la mujer accediera a irse, la joven le pidió un último favor – Dile a Shino que quiero verlo es importante susurro – todos debían saber que lo noqueo en su intento de huida, no quería quedarse con la sensación de estar sola en el Castillo quería un amigo y su maestro era más que eso, era como un padre para ella…

Te dije claramente que no quería sorpresas Sara, que parte del no quiero Sorpresas es tan difícil que comprendas – Rugió con furia, su mente estaba trabajando con planes diferentes después de todo Sara no le daría a su Heredero porque ya estaba en camino y el poder que emanaba del vientre de su hembra era de un demonio puro de sangre… sentía orgullo en su interior

Las tierras el Este están siendo invadidas, por el Clan de los Gatos negros, se supone que tú debes protegerlas soy tu esposa – aclaro con ímpetu

Te dije en dos semanas, pudiste haber enviado un aviso y no presentarte ante mí de esa manera – sentencio

Algo estaba sucediendo pero no lograba ver con claridad la repentina invasión la presentación apresura de Sara en su palacio, Saldremos al Este en la madrugada descansa, dijo viendo a los ojos a la mujer gato

No quiero ir a la batalla, soy una Dama, no puedes obligarme – esa mujer estaba colmando su paciencia, entonces vuelve sola – rugió tenía otras ocupaciones que hacer y no tenía tiempo para estupideces…

Maldito Sesshomaru, debes ir solo, es la única forma de lograr destruir este maldito castillo – pensaba Sara, sin duda tenía un fin su alianza con Sesshomaru y era destruirlo desde adentro – sonrió con maldad cuando el Lord salió de su vista…

Continuara….

_**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios no saben la inspiración que me provoca leer cada uno de sus mensajes, espero este capítulo llene las expectativas y para el siguiente capítulo acepto ideas de cómo quieren que vaya el rumbo, solo recuerden que voy a tratar de acoplarla a sus deseos es un regalo de mi parte por su tan valiosa atención brindad a esta historia nos leemos e infinitas gracias…**_


	5. Conspiraciones y Huida

**Gracias por sus comentarios no saben la emoción que me proporciona y las ganas de continuar escribiendo sin parar para traerles el Quinto capítulo.**

**Espero sea lo que esperaban**

**Conspiraciones **

No tuvo más opción que seguirlo a enfrentar la invasión en las tierras del Este, pero podía jurar que el hedor a Hanyou en el palacio era latente, no sabía bien la ubicación pero sabía que estaba ahí en su casa, como osaba humillarla de esa manera y no es que ella estuviera interesada en el Lord del Oeste, pero su orgullo era demasiado grande para soportar aquel atropello contra ella, pero su venganza sería mucho mejor, se haría con las tierras del Oeste y sus dominós junto al Clan de los Gatos Negros seria incuestionable y su poder absoluto – sonrió sin disimulo

Que es lo que te causa gracia – la gélida voz del Lord se hizo, escuchar, pero la mujer solo lo vio y no hizo comentario alguno, algo en su interior sospechaba de esta mujer, pero había aceptado el tratado ella no sabía, lo que él buscaba en sus tierras y no se lo diría, cuando lo tuviese podría terminar con ella tan fácilmente rio en su interior ante el sabor dulce de sus pensamientos….

Shino, lamento tanto haberte dañado, no fue mi intensión te quiero mucho eres como un padre para mi, te debo tanto no debí hacerte daño espero me perdones – la muchacha pedía disculpas sinceras ya que no había querido dañarlo en su proceso de huida que no había servido de nada…

Rin, Rin, lo primero que te enseñe es que para escapar hay que tener un plan bien establecido y tu solo te dejaste guiar por tu instinto y ese error lo estas pagando en esta prisión de Oro – dijo viendo como los ojos de Rin se tornaban cristalinos pero sin llegar a derramar una sola lagrima, había aprendido mucho de él, pero tenía más cada día que pasaba de Sesshomaru y eso solo podía significar una sola cosa, su linaje estaba saliendo a relucir…

Crees que no me he lamentado por la forma de huir, - dijo viendo a los ojos a su maestro…

Deja que huya, el Lord no se encuentra en sus alrededores se que ha partido con la Señora del Este, no habrá una mejor oportunidad para esto Shino lo sabes muy bien, como sabes que huiré con o sin tu ayuda – dijo decidida no había nacido para morir prisionera de un demonio que la odiaba

Nadie se atreverá a atacarte Rin, pero debes saber que si te ayudo ahora mi cabeza no tardara ni dos minutos sobre mis hombros, estas consciente de ello – pregunto aunque realmente no le importaba perder la cabeza por verla feliz y libre

Lo sé Shino y no me creas tan insensible tengo todo planeado, huiré pero no lo hare sola llevare a al escuadrón que trabaja bajo mis órdenes, sé que no se atreverían a desafiarme y parecerá una rebelión contra este palacio, sé que puedo perder hombres pero tratare que nadie muera por mi causa, solo necesito que me dejes huir - suplico una vez mas

Pretendes huir conspiras contra el amo bonito, tu a quien cuido y protegió hasta con su vida – Jaken había escuchado parte de la conversación pero no sabía si estaba molesto porque Rin quería huir o porque no era él a quien le había confiado sus planes

Jaken, sabes que no tengo elección prefiero conspirar contra tu amo bonito que morir en estas paredes, el eligió Jaken y no fui yo, vienes conmigo o te quedas a su lado – miro con ternura no podía negar que el viejo sapo había sido su único amigo aunque siempre la trato mal, pero sabia que solo era una forma de tapar sus sentimientos verdaderos…

No puedo irme contigo Rin, pero haremos que esta vez tu huida sea exitosa – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, pero antes que siguieran conversando la voz de Shino los trajo de vuelta…

Hay dos razones por la que hare esto Rin, la primera es porque merecer ser libre y elegir, la otra es porque Lady Sara, me parece sospechosa, hay algo en ella, un aura negra y misteriosa, los informes extra oficiales me han reportado con no fueron los Gatos negros quienes invadieron el Este, como ella había mencionado, me parece que quiso apresurar su unión al señor de estas tierras por razones diferentes

No me importa Shino, solo quiero irme de este lugar ahora – sentencio con frialdad

Si te dejo ir, solo será bajo el juramento de que volverás si se presenta una batalla después de todo tu eres la madre del heredero único de estas tierras y encima te llevas un ejército bastante considerable – dijo esta vez había lealtad para ambas partes…

Está bien si esa es la condición para dejarme ir que así sea – dijo al tiempo que se dirigía al lugar donde guardaba su armadura, este sería el adiós sin palabras, quizá volviera solo y solo si las tierras del Oeste estuviesen en peligro tal como Shino había mencionado….

Como es posible que me hayas traído de tan lejos por una estupidez Sara – grito al tiempo que sus garras lanzaban un ataque contra el cuerpo de la mujer quien logro esquivarlo

Maldito como te atreves a atacarme pero ya me la pagaras – se dijo para sí, mientras que su rostro en el exterior mostraba temor y con una reverencia se dirigió a Lord – perdóname Amo, no pensé en las cosas, me puse nerviosa al pensar que perderías estas tierras y salir en tu busca fue lo único que pensé – dijo inclinándose aun mas, aunque por dentro profería un sinfín de maldiciones que no se atrevería a mencionar sin perder la vida, y eso era algo que no estaba en sus planes aun…

Ya que estamos en tus tierras, podrías dejar claro tu poder ante las tropas y reorganizarlas para evitar estos ataques – dijo viendo que la expresión de Sesshomaru no cambiaba en lo absoluto…

Saldremos al Oeste esta misma tarde, no tengo tiempo que perder te doy dos horas para organizar a los ejércitos – sentencio elevándose en una bola azul hacia el palacio del Este, algo no estaba bien con esa mujer y el tendría que saber nadie conspiraría en su contra sin perder la vida antes….

Rin, Rin, mía, mía - el demonio blanco ronroneaba dentro del Lord, cosa que no le agrado mucho, puesto que nada le pasaría a Rin dentro de sus dominios o eso era lo que él pensaba antes de dejar el palacio, Quizá era hora de darle su lugar pero primero tendría que acabar con Sara, todo aquello le parecía una trampa muy bien montada por la mujer gato…

Pasaron varios días antes de que el Lord por fin regresara a sus dominios cargando a cuestas a la Señora del Oeste aunque no había dormido en su lecho y mucho menos la había marcado y no lo haría, pero la tendría dentro de sus territorios…

Cuando nos marchamos pude sentir el ahora fétido de un Hanyou en tus dominios, - dijo sin querer profundizar la situación solo para dejar claro que no era ninguna idiota…

Pareces lista, se te olvida que mi medio hermano es un Hanyou – dijo sin más, no iba a darle la posición de Rin a nadie… vete a descansar ha sido un largo viaje yo te alcanzo en unas horas – salió al despacho donde seguro Shino lo esperaba

Shino, quiero un informe de lo que ha pasado en mi ausencia – dijo viendo a los ojos a su viejo guerrero y no supo porque algo en los ojos de aquel hombre lo inquieto por primera vez en mucho tiempo….

Rin, logro escapar después de emprender una lucha, tuvimos cuatro bajas por nuestro lado, ella y el ejercito a su cargo logro huir sin ninguna baja al parecer – sabia que de aquella palabras dependía su vida y sintió el amargo sabor del veneno de su amo cuando un latigazo quemo la piel de su rostro

Rugió, el demonio, rugió descontrolado de furia, ira, dolor, pero se controlo lo suficiente para no asesinar a su hombre, sabía que Rin no le había dado opciones y que en su estado nadie habría podido atacarla sin morir después por el…

El demonio por primera vez sintió ausencia y llanto, mientras el rostro del Señor del Oeste se mostros serio y frio, su corazón lloro…

Continuara….

Espero que de alguna manera haya logrado mezclar las sugerencias al capítulo de hoy gracias espero mensajitos


	6. Distancias

**Hola, quizá he dejado algunas cosas sin aclarar, pero en este capítulo tratare de acoplar mas personajes que tengan importancia y relevancia en la historia será este capítulo cuando mucho el ultimo en que acelere el tiempo para darle ya la dirección a la historia sin más los dejo para leerle **

**Distancias**

En lo profundo del bosque el Lord destruyo todo a su paso, su rabia, su dolor, su tristeza estaban acabando con su control, la huida de su protegida, había logrado desatar el demonio guardado dentro de sí, el mismo que lo atormentaba, cada que grita Mía, Mía…

En las sombras al otro extremo donde se encontraba el Lord sufriendo y atormentándose solo, se encontraban dos figuras conversando, era clara la intensión que llevaban ambas personas, el final de los días del Lord del Oeste…

Esta vulnerable Sara, debemos atacar ahora, el no daría mucha pelea, conozco a los de su raza, su padre pereció por una apestosa humana, el no será la excepción – el hombre con capa hablaba tratando de convencer a la mujer gato

No, Takun, en este momento el Lord es un ser dominado por su demonio, atacarlo ahora seria firmar nuestra sentencia de muerte y el fin de nuestro clan, no sabes lo difícil que es engañar su olfato, camuflar mis sentimientos y mis cambios de olor cada vez que voy a mentirle, esperaremos para atacar porque si algo está escrito es que el perecerá bajo mi poder, es la única forma de vengar a Takin, está claro – dijo viendo al hombre frente a ella

Como digas mi Lady, este polvo te ayudara, debes aprovechar cada vez que puedes para colocarlo en sus alimentos o bebidas sin que te descubra, este polvo contiene un hechizo que embotara su sentido del olfato y te hará mucho más fácil la tarea cuando tengas que mentir – dijo despidiéndose con una reverencia y desapareciendo entre la oscuridad de la noche…

Había logrado ocultar su olor, para evitar ser perseguida, el campo de fuerza que había logrado hacer, protegía a sus hombres que la habían seguido libremente, ahora necesitaba encontrar a Inuyasha y a la humana que siempre lo acompañaba, la sacerdotisa seguramente la ayudaría a incrementar su campo para protegerlos del olfato y la visión de su amo…

Sonrió con tristeza, era libre, pero le falta algo que seguramente nunca recuperaría su corazón, el era tan frio, vacio, el no la amo y ella no iba a quedarse para ser una prisionera en el Palacio que por muchos años fue su hogar… y mucho menos para que su hijo naciera bajo el mismo techo que la esposa del hombre que tanto amo…

Raí, tu serás el mensajero oficial entre Inuyasha y nosotros recuerda nadie más debe saber nuestra ubicación, por favor entrégale este pergamino y dile que esperaras a que te dé una respuesta no regreses sin ella – dijo seriamente al hombre

Como usted ordene mi Lady – haciendo una reverencia el muchacho salió dejando a tras la protección de la Hanyou

Riku, guía a los hombres después de mi solo tus ordenes serán seguidas, debemos construir algún tipo de campamento para resguardarnos del frio, somos guerreros y debemos sobrevivir a todo tipo de vida – dijo, seguía dando órdenes y movilizando a los hombres que habían dejado la comodidad del palacio, para estar en medio de la nada y expuestos a la venganza de quien hasta ayer habían llamado Amo…

Jaken, el amo no quiere ser molestado, después de lo que paso el no quiere ver a nadie, - dijo la mujer quitándole de las manos el té que el demonio sapo había preparado con esmero para su amo bonito…

Mi señora – dijo haciendo una reverencia, esa mujer le causaba escalofríos, salió disparado tenía que avisarle a Shino de la nueva actitud que había tomado esa mujer, después de todo Shino sería el portavoz con Rin, solo esperaba que Shino no estuviera equivocado con respecto a Sara o el mismísimo Lord acabaría con ellos

Mocosa, donde estas, se preguntaba Jaken, ya la extrañaba y no hacia mucho que había dejado el Palacio del Oeste atrás, esperaba que el Lord no le diera caza o le haría pagar con sangre aquel desafío directo aunque el sabia los motivos su amo bonito ignoraba todo aquello….

Mi amo – haciendo una reverencia dejo la taza que contenía el té, sobre el escritorio, no obtuvo respuesta del señor frente a ella, una mirada gélida fue todo, sonrió por dentro pronto esos ojos se cerrarían para siempre…

Que! – El grito de cierto Hanyou se escucho por toda la zona – como Rin abandono al bastardo de mi hermano, no podía creerlo, estaba riéndose por el atrevimiento de la joven

Inuyasha ya cálmate, no sabemos lo que ha pasado, haber Raí, explica lo que ha sucedió y porque tú eres un soldado de Rin y no de Sesshomaru – pregunto la mujer de cabellos azabache

Lo siento señora, no tengo autorizado dar detalles, solo se me ha encomendado hacerle llegar al señor Inuyasha el pergamino de mi Lady, esperar su respuesta y volver a nuestro cuartel – dijo sin saber si era lo correcto o no

No esperes más, vuelve a Rin y dile que podemos protegerlos en la Aldea o en las orillas del bosque que colindan con la aldea, para que sea seguro para ambos – dijo Inuyasha

Señor – Raí emprendió el viaje de vuelta sin saber que unos ojos lo vigilaban desde las alturas…

Que es lo que ha pasado Inuyasha, porque Rin huyo de tu hermano de esa manera – preguntaba la pelinegra

Yo que voy a saber Kagome, no ha de ser porque el idiota de mi hermano sea un dulce – dijo sentándose en el tatami que tenían en la sala de su casita en el pueblo…

Inuyasha Abajo! – el sonoro estruendo provoco una risita proveniente de la puerta el pequeño Kai se encontraba observando el arrebato de su madre, Kagome tomo a su pequeño en brazos y salió para explicarle al pequeño que no debía reírse de su padre…

No me gusta tu cambio de actitud Sara – viendo como la mujer se estremeció a la pregunta, espero respuesta

Perdóname mi Señor, te he desobedecido desde el principio, debí esperar a que el tiempo establecido llegara, te hice viajar a las tierras del Este por un ataque de nervios, es lo menos que puedo hacer, mostrarme sumisa ante ti mi Amo – Sesshomaru no pudo distinguir el olor a la mentira y tampoco se esmero su mente estaba lejos de ese cuerpo ahora…

Vete quiero estar solo – sin verla siquiera, abandono su posición y salió al balcón de su habitación, se caso con Sara, para buscar la piedra que se supondría volvería a Rin un Demonio completo, tal piedra nunca existió y Rin había huido y él se encontraba a lado de una mujer hermosa pero que no deseaba, su Demonio ronroneaba como siempre desde que tomo y marco a Rin, su cuerpo la deseaba pero su orgullo fue demasiado, quiso convertirla en un demonio completo y poder permitirse amarla, pero todo se había perdido el casado con Sara y Rin fuera de sus dominios, podría darle caza si quisiera y sabia por donde iniciar su búsqueda, pero que le diría, sería mejor dejar pasar un tiempo…

Pronto Rin, pronto te encontrare y volverás por tu cuenta o por la fuerza – si su orgullo seria siempre mucho más grande que su amor, amor recién descubierto…

No comprendo el cambio de actitud de esa mujer, no lo entiendo un dia me trata con la punta del zapato y otro es demasiado amable – Jaken interactuaba con Shino en las afueras del Castillo

Déjalo pasar Jaken, solo vigila que nada este pasando a nuestras espaldas dentro de nuestras propias narices, tenemos que estar pendientes, esa mujer me parece demasiado sospechosa, demasiado perversa cuando quiere – dijo Shino, pidiendo en el fondo estar equivocado, tenían una baja considerables de hombres ya que recientemente habían sido enviados cerca de la frontera con las tierras del Este y eso también se sumaba a sus sospechas…

En las afueras del pueblo – Rin lo pensó dos veces no estaba segura de querer estar tan cerca de la población si ha Sesshomaru se le ocurría perseguirla acabaría con el poblado entero, Esto es lo que haremos Raí, iras donde Inuyasha dale nuestra ubicación exacta y dile que espero poder entrevistarme con él personalmente – dándole una último vistazo a su armadura, suspiro era tan idéntica a la de Sesshomaru, de hecho fue hecha por el mismo personaje que hiciera el de él años atrás muchos años atrás pensó para luego volver a la realidad y tratar de olvidarse de su cruel recuerdo y mas tormentoso amor…


	7. Tiempo y Cambios

**Hola, sé que me he demorado tanto con la actualización, pero el trabajo y mi bebe no se ha sentido muy bien, pero les traigo el siguiente capítulo esperando llenar expectativas y que sea de su agrado, gracias a todos por sus mensajitos, cada vez que me paso para leer, me siento sumamente inspirada y por eso me he tardado creo que es momento orientar el capitulo a donde quiero que sea el verdadero final…**

**Tiempo y Cambios**

Por mas que había discutido con Inuyasha sobre la locura de permanecer en las afueras del Pueblo había sido imposible ganarle, era tan testarudo cuando quería, pero era lógico algo tenían en común… y ahí se encontraba ella en la afueras del pueblo con todo su arsenal y sus hombres dispuesto para una lucha, vigilaron muchas lunas y el Amo del Oeste nunca llego, su corazón se en frio un poco más, pues tenía la esperanza que fuera importante para el Señor del Oeste, pero nunca llego ni por ella ni por el pequeño Demonio que ahora tenía entre sus brazos, era tan parecido a él, más bien la réplica exacta de Sesshomaru, su rostro pálido, su cabellera platinada con pequeños rayos negros entre el fondo y esa luna creciente en su frente, los rasgos de su rostro, en sus manos las hermosas marcas violetas como las de su padre, era hermoso y era suyo solamente suyo, mi pequeño Shet susurro al tiempo que el pequeño se acomoda mejor entre los brazos de su madre…

Nadie habían comprendido el cambio de Rin, había ocurrido dos lunas antes de que Shet naciera, la visita extraña de la mujer la había dejado helada, sin duda recordaba haberla visto, pero nunca imagino que llegaría hasta ella… recordó lo que ocurrió y se estremeció…

Irasue se presento en su forma demoniaca, por un momento el corazón se le acelero, miedo y determinación al mismo tiempo, pero su sorpresa fue enorme al ver la figura femenina que apareció, estaba retirada de la aldea, no estaba tampoco en el campamento ya que había decidió darse un largo baño después practicar un poco…

Los rumores son ciertos, no podía creer que esto le sucediera a mi orgulloso hijo, enamorarse de una Hanyou lo que más ha odiado en su vida – dijo viendo con orgullo a Rin y posando sus ojos en su abultado vientre…

Se equivoca señora, el no se ha enamorado de mi, fue solo un momento de debilidad, tal vez – dijo tratando de no ponerse nerviosa una lucha en estos momentos no le serviría de nada

Lo que piensas no tiene importancia para mi, he venido hasta ti, no porque te quería, pero considerando que llevas en tu vientre al heredero legitimo de las Tierras del Oeste, no podía simplemente ver hacia otro lado, así que me vi casi obligada por las circunstancias a ofrecerte la vida de un demonio perro – sin esperar respuestas levanto la piedra Meidou e invoco el espíritu del Gran Perro, Rin sintió su cuerpo volar por el aire, pero sin llegar a lastimarla, se mantenía estable elevada a una distancia que estaba segura que si Irasue la dejaba caer si un sangre Hanyou salvaría al menos no a su bebe, pero se mantuvo quieta, ya que su cuerpo dejo de ser suyo, sus piernas, no reaccionaron su brazos estaban entumecidos, ni el habla, ni el olfato y mucho menos la vista le funcionaba sentía que se desprendía de algo que no lograba entender era como si su cuerpo se desprendiera de su alma, pero al mismo tiempo se llenaba de una fuerza frutal, recupero en segundos sus sentidos después de aquel momento en que parecía que solo la muerte le quedaba, sus sentido del olfato se hizo más fuerte, podía percibir cualquier olor a la distancia, sus ojos veía claramente hasta el más pequeño insecto de aquel bosque, sentía por sus venas correr tanta energía que por un momento sintió que reventaría de tanta fuerza... su cuerpo fue cayendo lentamente hasta depositarla en el piso y solo una advertencia llego antes de ver desaparecer a Irasue, no intentes nada hasta que el Heredero del Oeste haya nacido, su fino oído le permito escuchar la advertencia cuando la mujer demonio ya ni estaba en el lugar….

Que pasa Rin, Kagome, la saco de sus pensamientos sin duda todo había cambiado desde entonces y aun no comprendía la actitud de la madre de su amo, se corrigió mentalmente de Sesshomaru…

Solo trataba de comprender como fue que llegue a esto, mira Kagome, desde que Seth nació he estado cambiando constantemente, mis orejas han desaparecido se han puesto normales pero puntiagudas, ya no soy Hanyou, y mira las marcas tan idénticas a las de – dejo los pensamientos que lo llevarían de nuevo a Sesshomaru…

De no ser por mi cabello negro estaría jurando que soy como el – dijo viendo a Kagome directamente a los ojos

Rin, sea lo que sea que haya pasado con Irasue, sin duda creo que ha traído un espíritu del pasado y lo ha fusionado con tu alma, pero no cualquier espíritu mas bien y me parece que no me equivoco a ha sido uno de su propia especie, te ha convertido en un demonio completo Rin, eso es lo que sucede pero lo hizo de forma que tu pertenecías al Clan de los demonios Perros, solo es extraño que tu pelo siga siendo negro – medito la sacerdotisa…

Maldita, mil veces maldita, - gritaba descontrolada la mujer gato en la oscuridad de la cueva lejos del Palacio de Oeste, Takun no es posible lo que me dices, el Heredero del Norte no pudo haber nacido de esa maldita Hanyou…

Es como te lo digo mi lady, debemos atacar, el maldito asentamiento humano cerca del pueblo que colinda con tus dominós, mis señora dame la orden – urgió el guerrero que había estado espiando a los hombres a distancia, pero que no había logrado ver al heredero ni a la Hanyou, este demonio gato ignoraba el cambio de la Yukai a estas alturas…

Ataca el palacio Takun, nada que podamos lamentar, una vez que tengamos la atención en el Palacio, que otros ataquen a esa maldita Hanyou y a su bastardo, los quiero muertos, pero si puedes tráeme a ese pequeño mostro ante mi quiero matarlo lentamente que Sesshomaru ruegue por la vida de su asqueroso hijo – rugió, la ira, el odio era visible en cada rasgo de su rostro

Sera como ordenes mi Lady –el hombre se retiro del lugar, sabía que con la pócima que le habían estado administrando al gran demonio blanco, su olfato a estas alturas no detectaría absolutamente ninguna mentira en su cuerpo, sonrio con la más pura maldad corriendo por sus venas….

Pronto mí querido Takin, pronto serás vengado y nuestro clan reinara por todas estas tierras, nada se interpondrá entre mi venganza y el señor de estas tierras…

Ha nacido, se que ha nacido, maldita sea, porque no logro rastrear tu olor Rin, se preguntaba el señor del Oeste, porque tan cerca y tan lejana a la vez, Mia, Mia, Miaaa, rugía el demonio dentro, sabía que estaba actuando como un verdadero imbécil, nada había sido problema para él, pero el rastro de Rin prácticamente había sido borrado de todos los lugares donde busco…

Amo – Shino atrajo su atención – estamos siendo atacados en las fronteras con el Norte, mis hombre han informado que es el Clan de los Gatos Negros

Ataca entonces, desaparécelos de mis dominios, no quiero ningún peligro para Sara, son sus mayores enemigos – sentencio, sin ánimos de salir a luchar

Piensas que no puede defenderse – sugirió, esa maldita mujer estaba tramando muchas cosas contra su amo, sin embargo el parecía no darse por enterado

Es la Señora del Oeste, le debes tu lealtad, tanto como a mí – Rugió, no entendía por que la defendía tanto, pero en el fondo se decía que nunca había exigido ser marcada ni compartir su lecho, cosa que agradecía pero además había insistido en ayudar a buscar a la mujer que había abandonado el Castillo ignorando quien era aquella mujer… Rin

Lo siento Mi amo, sabes que te soy fiel tanto como a la Señora del Oeste Lady Sara – dijo mintiéndole descaradamente y basto para darse cuenta que su Amo, no había podido oler la mentira en sus ojos ni en su cuerpo, había encontrado lo que había estado buscando, debía actuar, pero como solo Jaken podía ayudarle a averiguar que había hecho esa maldita mujer gato con su amo….

Continuara…..

Lamento que se haya quedado muy corto, prometo recompensarlo en el siguiente capítulo y desde ya Feliz Navidad


	8. Principios de Guerra

**Hola a todos feliz Año 2015, les traigo el siguiente capitulo y antes quiero pedir una disculpa ya que en el capitulo 7 cometi un error, cuando mencione el nacimiento del Heredero del Norte, perdón era el Heredero del Oeste, espero que llene expectativas sin mas los dejo para que leean la historia espero con ascias su reacción ante el octavo capitulo**

**Principios de Guerra**

Shino, no pierdas la compostura – la voz tranquila de Rin se hizo escuchar

Y que se supone que debo pensar al encontrarte con ese aspecto – dijo viendo con recelo la transformación sufrida por su alumna

No se lo que este cambio signifique ni lo que Irasue pretendía – dijo viendo ahora la expresión horrorizada de su mentor

Irasue, la Señora Irasue, te hizo esto Rin, por Dios como lo has permitido – dijo caminando de un lado hacia el otro

Que sucede Shino no te conocía ese lado dramático – dijo pensando porque su amigo estaba fuera de control

La señora, estaba loca, te ha dado obligaciones más que derechos al transformarte en parte de su Clan, sabes que ahora mismo deberías estar en el Palacio del amo, en vez de en este campamento – soltó resignado parte de la tensión que sufría es porque definitivamente no tenía ninguna esperanza de ser correspondido ahora menos que nunca.

No me creas estúpida Shino, si has venido a pedirme que cumpla mi palabra, estas muy equivocado no hay guerra, ni tierras que defender – sentencio la joven

Vamos Rin, lo has prometido no puedes decir que no – dijo viendo serio a su pupila

En la vida Shino dos cosas son seguras, la muerte y lo que yo prometo – dijo, no pensaba deshacer su promesa, pero de momento no consideraba necesario cumplirla

El amo está siendo afectado por algún hechizo o pócima, no pude oler las mentiras, porque crees que a estas alturas no he llegado a ti, tu olor se perdió hace un tiempo lo curioso es que solo ha sido para él, hoy mismo le he mentido con toda intensión y no fue capaz de olerlo ni verlo – dijo preocupado, los ojos de Rin se dilataron ante la mención de la situación

Sara es un peligro para el amo no puedes abandonarle ahora – siguió tratando de convencerla

Shino tu idea carece de táctica, sería muy estúpido de mi parte presentarme ante, a menos que desees que pierda la cabeza en el intento, sabes que no perdona una traición y yo hui con su hijo en mi vientre, que crees que hará, me lo arrebatara y luego de una lucha ardua probablemente uno de los dos muera – dijo segura estaba que Sesshomaru no perdonaría una traición, aunque él fue quien traicionara primero

Eres la Señora del Oeste Rin, la marca en tu cuello, no deja lugar a dudas compórtate como tal - la ira crispo el suave rostro de la joven ante la mención de su mentor…

De las garras de la joven un latigazo cargado de veneno se disparo, el cuervo entre los arboles cayó muerto, había sospechado que ese ave no era casualidad, lo observo durante mucho tiempo y en temporadas volvía como quien envía a vigilar a su presa.

Tenía la sospecha que no estábamos solos, alguien más conoce nuestra ubicación Shino, Seth no puede correr ningún peligro si Sesshomaru no ha atacado es porque seguramente se le ha ocultado nuestro paradero si el ave no regresa ten por seguro que pronto nos atacara – dijo viendo al alrededor sentía una presencia nueva, pero no lograba identificarla, se desvanecía como se incrementaba estaba jugando un juego que hasta ahora no entendía

Don esta Sara Jaken – la voz gélida del amo del Oeste se hizo escuchar por primera vez en meses

Ha partido al Este mi amo, los rumores de la guerra, son fuertes – esperando la reacción de su amo bonito

Shino – pregunto sin apartar su vista del balcón que daba al norte

El sapo verde, se supo nervioso, era verdad su amo no podía leer las mentiras, pero nadie dijo que el nerviosismo no y si mentía y tenía la suerte que lo descubriera terminaría muerto seguramente

Rin –susurro apenas

Shino había roto la reglas, sabía que algo se traía ese guerrero suyo, pero nunca supo cuando le mentía, algo estaba mal pero su orgullo era demasiado grande para admitirlo, por lo que había dejado de tomar el té que Sara amablemente le llevaba y empezó a recuperar parte de su sentido del olfato había olido en Shino a Rin, pero no estaba tan seguro de que fuera el olor era una mezcla que no lograba identificar bastaría con seguirle ahora mismo, pero no su orgullo era demasiado grande para hacer algo tan ridículo como eso, debía primero asegurarse de lo que Sara tramaba en su contra y la única forma era tenerla y darle su lugar ante los demás para que ella sintiera que lo tenía donde quería, pero nadie se burlaba de Gran Sesshomaru y vivía para contarlo, hasta Rin pagaría su cuota por su tracción…

Tú la traicionaste primero – su demonio le susurro

Conozco esta ave, es de Lady Sara, la vi unas cuantas veces mientras la alimentaba, no dejaba que nadie más se le acercara o le diese alimento es extraño que si ella supiera de ti o lo haya comentado al Amo – Shino cada vez entendía menos a la mujer Gato

Me ha vigilado Shino, Sabe de Seth, si ella no es quien, muestra ser no solo Sesshomaru corre peligro también mi hijo – se conmociono ante la repentina situación que se había tornado

Necesitas volver al palacio – dijo seguro que Rin accedería

No Shino es una locura, sería ponerle a Seth en bandeja de plata y separarme de el ahora mismo es una locura, no sé si solo este, ave nos vigila – viendo todas las posibilidades para encontrar la forma de protegerse…

Este es el principio de una guerra sin cuartel Takun como lo hemos predispuesto ataca la frontera entre el Este y el Oeste, llamaremos la atención hacia ese lugar – viendo a Takun quien no parecía convencido

Habías mencionado que atacaríamos el Palacio – miro con resentimiento

No seas estúpido, claro que te dije que sería ese el plan, pero si Sesshomaru se encuentra en el palacio el éxito sería nulo – dijo viendo poco satisfecha a Takun quien rebatía sus ordenes

Como tu digas mi Lady – dijo viendo como la sonrisa se anchaba en el rostro de la mujer para luego congelarse en su lugar cuando Sara le pidió la siguiente locura

Atácame Takun no puedo volver al palacio ilesa quiero algo que muestre a Sesshomaru mi inocencia en todo esto, llevo días sin darle el Te, desde que Salí del Oeste y no quiero que piense que yo tengo algo que esconder, el poco sentido que ha recuperado y el olor de mi sangre, sumado a la indignación que la Señora del Oeste hacia sido atacada tendra que funcionar – sonrió aun con más fuerza

No hare tal caso mi Lady – dijo el hombre

Takin, merece venganza, que crees que piense de ti Takun, que sigues siendo el mismo cobarde de siempre, que eres tan mísero como el di que dio la vida por ti – provoco al guerrero sabia de su culpa y eso lo utilizaría a su favor

El golpe sonó sordo directo hacia el abdomen de la mujer gato quien no se defendió y salió volando unos metros hacia tras, el hombre descargo gran parte de su culpa y su tensión en ella y cuando se dio cuenta que la mataría de seguir así ya que esta no se defendía la dejo de golpearla y salió corriendo, pronto la guardia de Sara los hombres del Oeste olerían su sangre y el plan debería funcionar…

La gente de Takun invadió con facilidad la frontera ya que al encontrar el cuerpo de la señora del Oeste había dejado el campo libre para entrar, sin duda Sara el suicida pero al recompensa valdría la pena, había conquista territorio del Oeste yo esperaba que Sesshomaru apareciera para darle muerte – sonrio se vengaría de el por matar a su hermano y luego acabaría con Sara por utilizarlo y culparlo siempre de la muerte de Takin su hermano…

Que ha sucedido – la voz de Sesshomaru no se altero al ver el cuerpo sangrante de su esposa, el olor lo estaba aturdiendo y estaba seguro que no podría diferenciar la verdad de la mentira

Takun, del Clan de los Gatos negro me ha atacado camino al Este – dijo a duras penas, quería ver algo en el rostro de Sesshomaru que le demostrara que abandonaría el Palacio

Jaken, pide Rajiu que doble la vigilancia del palacio y espera a la llegada de Shino – dijo para luego salir de la habitación de Sara, no permitiría que ninguno osara tocar su tierras, no estaba seguro de lo que Sara decía, pero la verdad sobre que Takun la había atacado era cierta, tenía el hedor de aquel demonio negro en su cuerpo signos de que había sido un combate cuerpo a cuerpo y en el que Sara casi pago con su vida…

Pero amo bonito y si Shino no vuelve a tiempo – pregunto con temor el sapo verde

Jaken – llamo el amo y luego se hizo una bola azul, no podía oler el aire pero estaba seguro que el humo provenía del lugar donde fue atacada Sara…

Shino, encontré la forma, recuerdas sobre el pasadizo que tiene el ala Sur del Palacio a las Cuevas donde el Amor reposaba cuando no quería ver a nadie – pregunto esperando que Shino recordara el lugar

He odio sobre eso Rin, pero no lo conozco realmente – dijo y no estaba mintiéndole

Bien yo lo he utilizado un par de veces en el pasado – dijo recordando cuando buscaba a su señor por alguna tontería de niña o por miedo a la tempestad

Y que es lo que has pesando hacer Rin – Shino la miraba con una interrogante

Entraremos por ahí, protegeré a Seth en el ala Sur del palacio Shino, esto debe funcionar y una vez dentro podremos saber lo que Sara pretende – no quería admitirlo para nadie más, pero le preocupara que esa bruja quisiera hacerle daño a su orgulloso amo, porque por mucho que le hiciera sufrir en el fondo siempre lo amaría, aunque no fuese para ella….

Sara sonrió y no espero ni dos minutos antes de la partida del señor del Oeste para enviar a su ave darle el aviso a Takun, el hechizo que utilizaba sin duda era de las mejores técnicas ya que el ave se tele transportaba en el espacio y el tiempo, se sorprendió al no encontrar a kinvi en su Jaula, no había enviado a su ave a vigilar a la hanyou seguramente alguien lo había dejado salir… no contaba con que su ave se tele transporto siguiendo a Shino y que ahora mismo estaba muerto por las garras de Rin….

Continuara…..

Hola de nuevo les deseo un feliz año nuevo y al mismo tiempo mil perdones por no actualizar, pero las carreras de fin de año y teniendo en cuenta que ya tenía el capitulo pero no le dio sentido a la historia volví a reescribirla esperando llenar las expectativas saludos


	9. Guerra I

**Hola les traigo el siguiente capítulo creo nos encaminamos a la recta final de esta historia pero gracias por su paciencia y por dedicarle el tiempo para leer esta historia**

**Guerra I**

Sesshomaru observaba a su alrededor, habían arrasado con sus tierras en gran parte, pero le parecía raro que a diferencia de otros ataques estos fueran sin un daño permanente como quien hubieses querido atraer su atención y desviarla de algún otro lugar, quería pensar que no era así o su estúpido orgullo habría cometido otra estupidez…

Estúpido demonio orgulloso, solo sin uno solo soldado quien vigile su retaguardia y con su olfato a medio estar, sin duda presa fácil para un emboscada de unos cientos de hombres, Takun podía apreciar la imagen del Gran Lord del Oeste a la distancia, tenía a sus hombres dentro de la cueva protegiéndolos con un leve campo de energía que Sara había hecho para darle muerte al Lord, aunque desconfiaba de esa mujer después de todo podía ser una trampa para que tanto el señor del oeste como el murieran en el acto…

Vaya me sorprende este pasadizo Rin, nadie sabía de esto en años y ahora estoy dentro del Castillo sin estarlo – Shino estaba atento a cada detalle el túnel que conducía al ala Sur del palacio, sin duda un buen lugar para escapar o penetrar el Castillo debería tenerlo en cuenta pronto seria de gran utilidad para los planes que se llevarían a cabo…

Llegamos Shino la voz de Rin se hizo notar, no había estado en ese túnel en años, pero lo recordaba como su fuese ayer que salía en busca de su amo, sonrió ante la nostalgia del recuerdo, pero se recordó que ya no era una niña y que ahora su prioridad era su hijo y salvar al hombre que ama, aunque luego tuviese que pasar por el doloroso proceso de abandonarlo de nuevo…

Maldito Shino, era hora que llegaras, la mujer gato observaba desde algún lugar su olfato había logrado captar la esencia de Shino, quien llegaba acompañado pero no podía identificar la otra presencia que seguramente venia protegida con algún campo de energía que no podría penetrar y no lo intentaría a menos que fuese necesario…

Rin puedo sugerirte a quien podemos dejar a Cargo del pequeño Seth, hablo viendo como era depositado en la cama que había en la habitación después del túnel…

No hace falta Shino, me gustaría que fueras tu quien se hiciera cargo de su protección mientras logramos saber que es lo que Sara pretende, puedes hacer acto de presencia ante ella y ver cómo está la situación – sugirió la joven

Claro como tu digas Rin, trata de no moverte mucho el viento puede llevar tu olor hacia Sara y estaremos en grandes aprietos – le dedico una leve sonrisa antes de salir en busca de información

Mi pequeño Seth, te juro que mientras yo viva nada te pasara – susurrándole al niño dormido estaba segura que sería una guerra sin cuartel, no había sentido la presencia del Lord del Oeste y eso quería decir que no se encontraba en los alrededores, podría ser tan bueno, como malo, pronto Shino regresaría con información y ella podría saber que hacer con seguridad.

Mi Lady – Shino hizo una profunda reverencia ante la mujer gato que lo miraba con frialdad

Shino, hasta que te dignas hacer acto de presencia, la Señora del Oeste ha sido brutalmente atacada y tú no te das por enterado – dijo fríamente

Mi Lady siento no haber estado para defenderte, El Amo se encuentra en el palacio – pregunto viendo a los ojos por primera vez a la mujer gato

No, tu amo, se ha ido al Este donde con seguridad encontrara la muerte – su rostro mostro angustia y tu no estarás para ayudarle Shino, se fue sin un solo hombre, es tan orgulloso tengo tanto miedo por el Shino ve en su ayuda solo en ti puede confiar y yo confió en ti mi querido Shino – susurro al hombre que parpadeo confundido

Mi Lady – se despidió automáticamente de la mujer gato, quien sonrió con la más pura maldad

Rin estaba nerviosa algo en su interior le decía que debía salir de allí, pero se lo había prometido a Shino, esperaría y luego sabría que hacer, aunque la espera la estuviese matando…

La puerta se abrió y Shino pareció envejecer unos cuantos siglos desde hace unas horas que lo vio salir, su rostro estaba demacrado y pálido y eso puso sus sentido alerta

Que sucede Shino, que has podido averiguar – pregunto sin rodeos

El amo salió al Este sin un solo soldado, es una trampa seguramente lo estarán esperando van a matarlo Rin – dijo viendo la reacción de preocupación en la joven demonio

No! – grito sin ocultar su presencia en el Castillo

No puedo esperar a que vuelva Shino, iré al Este – dijo viendo a Shino

Iré contigo Rin, no puedes ir Sola es imprudente – dijo viendo como la joven se disponía a abandonar la habitación

Shino cuida de Seth, te encargo a mi hijo protégelo con tu vida Shino te lo suplico – dijo viendo como su mentor aceptaba con un movimiento de cabeza y ella se hizo una bola de luz azul que salió sin importa nada mas..

Irasue, es imposible, no he sentido su presencia en el Castillo, Sara observo cuando la bola de luz, salió del Castillo, pero el olor era tan parecido a Sesshomaru que se confundió podría ser la Madre quien buscaba a su hijo – llamaría a Shino el, la Sacaría de sus duda después de todo era la Señora del Oeste y tenía derecho a saber quien o quienes visitaban el palacio su palacio – sonrió a estas horas has de estar muerto mi querido y odiado esposo – susurro

Takun, debí imaginar que serías tu quien provocaría tal cosa, como osas atacar mis tierras – pregunto con frialdad el hombre lo ataco a traición pero sus reflejos eran buenos y sus técnicas superiores a cualquier otro demonio en la zona y le permitió evadir el golpe certero, que tenia la negra intensión de perforar su espalda

Mataste a mi hermano, que esperabas maldito que te hiciera una fiesta – respondió poniéndose en posición de ataque, había fallado y ahora estaba en evidencia ante el gran lord

Que pretendes atacando un espacio de territorio tan poco importante como este – menciono

Si es tan poco importante porque estas en este lugar – pregunto con curiosidad el otro contrincante

Atacaste a mi esposa, esperas que no me haga respetar por escorias como tu – gruño lanzando sus garras con veneno para aniquilar a los hombres de Takun, el olor de la sangre de Sara permanecía en el lugar y eso no le ayudada a lograr identificar lo que tanto deseaba, maldita fuera Sara su olfato a un seguía siendo un problema

Pero Takun sabía que pelear limpio contra este demonio seria la muerte segura, eres tan estúpidamente orgulloso Sesshomaru, desposaste a Sara, por tu estúpido orgullo, mientras marcabas a una simple y apestosa Hanyou, dime gran lord que se siente desear a una hembra y dormir con otra – pregunto, tenía que distraerlo mientras lo llevaba a donde quería, uno de sus arqueros estaba listo esperando la orden y así terminaría la existencia del Gran demonio Blanco…

De las garras del lord salió su tan conocido látigo dispuesto a acabar con la vida de Takun ya era suficiente para él, todo aquel ataque verbal y el no tenía tiempo para estupideces, pero las siguientes palabras lo dejaron estático por primera vez en cientos de años de vida el Gran Sesshomaru supo su estupidez….

Sabes porque no puedes oler a tus enemigos, Sara te estuvo dando tés, para que no pudieras oler en ella la mentira, te ha estado engañando todo este tiempo, su plan, nuestro plan era aniquilarte por completo, tu mataste a mi hermano, pero para ella mataste al único hombre que ha amado y está dispuesta a morir pero te llevara con ella – dijo viendo como el demonio no atacaba por lo que siguió su ataque

Crees que Sara, no sabía sobre la maldita Hanyou y su bastardo, claro que si ha planeado todo tan cuidadosamente que pronto tú, la Hanyou y tu bastardo morirán – la reacción de Sesshomaru fue instantánea, al sentir la presencia del peligro por la espalda pero el ataque era demasiado rápido como impedir aquello, una luz centello ante sus ojos un látigo venenoso de color verde logro detener el ataque y matar al hombre que había lanzado dicha flecha….

Los ojos del gran lord se dilataron en todo su esplendor, no podía ser lo que sus ojos veía, no la olía, pero la veía, esa hermosa hembra tan parecida y distinta a la vez a ella a él, su cabello negro blanquecino, sus marcas purpuras en sus brazos y en parte de su rostro, su porte esa armadura la reconocería donde fuera cientos de años después podría identificar a la dueña de aquella vestimenta era Rin, pero era una Demonio….

Takun aprovecho la distracción y desapareció en una tele transportación su mente estaba dirigida al palacio donde tomarían el control para siempre…

Rin – susurro, ella por su parte solo volteo a ver y pudo también notar que estaban rodeados de cientos de hombre del Clan de los gatos Negros

Estamos rodeados Sesshomaru – dijo viendo como se ergio, no era tiempo de explicaciones a menos que deseasen morir en medio de una conversación

Ambos se pusieron de lado a lado, tenían que terminar pronto con aquellos demonios, sus látigos fueron cortando cuerpos a diestra y siniestra, no había manera de detener a los demonios del Clan de los perros, su ira se había desatado, fueron atacados por muchos hombre pero nadie lograba herirlos, eran rápidos peleaban en sincronía como si siempre lo hubiesen hecho, no se miraban entre sí pero sus movimientos de lucha eran tan parecidos después de unas horas de lucha habían logrado derrotar al ejercito, lo que no se habían percatado era que Takun había huido del lugar…

Que es lo que Planea Taku – pregunto fríamente a un hombre que seguía con vida pero que sus minutos estaban contados

El Castillo, Sara lo espera con las puertas abiertas para atacar desde dentro – susurro el hombre antes que las afiladas garras del Lord cegaran su vida…

Vio a Rin, estaba cansada pero en su rostro el horror se reflejada

Rin – llamo, pero ella lo ignoro se hizo una bola de luz y emprendió el camino de vuelta al palacio su hijo estaba ahí y ya no estaba segura de nada

Sesshomaru se sintió humillado ante tal acto, había sido olímpicamente ignorado, pero decidió seguirla, algo en su interior trataba de comprender el horror que reflejaba el rostro de Rin…

La risa cruel y llena de maldad se hizo escuchar en el palacio, los hombres de Sesshomaru están desarmados, la mujer fue lo bastante inteligente para lograr desaparecer todo el armamento que utilizaban y las puertas del palacio estaban abiertas de par en par, mientras el ejercito de demonios del Clan de los Gatos entraba, estaba segura que Sesshomaru había perecido porque no había rastro de el…

Rin, espera – ordeno el Lord

La velocidad de la joven se detuvo, sin querer su voz aun tenía el efecto de lacayo y amo - pensó

No tengo tiempo Sesshomaru Seth se encuentra en el palacio – urgió y su voz de angustia se hizo mayor

Quien cuida de, el Rin – pareció amenazador

Shino, Sesshomaru, Shino, pero no podemos demorar si tu esposa esta en el palacio mi hijo corre peligro – grito casi histérica

Espera si vamos a esta velocidad nos verán, seguramente Sara a tomado el Castillo debes ser más inteligente que eso Rin – el parecía tener calma pero por dentro su preocupación incremento al saber que su hijo, el hijo que no conocía a un corría peligro y todo por su culpa por su estúpido orgullo

Que hay de los hombre que te llevaste cuado huiste del palacio – pregunto viendo la reacción de la joven

Están cerca del palacio han sido protegidos con campos de energía Kagome e Inuyasha están con ellos, deberíamos pasar por ellos necesitamos hombre, no quiero pensar que los que se encuentran en el palacio han perecido – susurro ella los conocía a todos, había crecido con ellos se había hecho guerrera con ellos, no los abandonaría pero su prioridad era su hijo

Bien Rin iremos por ellos esta guerra terminara hoy – sentencio el Gran Lord

Continuara…..


	10. Guerra II

**Hola he vuelto espero no haberme demorado mucho, este capítulo es sin duda el que más me ha costado escribir porque no quedaba al final espero que sea de su agrado y que llene como siempre las expectativas gracias a todos por leerme para mí ha sido un placer en el siguiente capítulo nos encontraremos con el final…**

**Guerra II **

A donde crees que vas Shino – la mujer gato encontró la salida del túnel donde Shino pretendía huir con el pequeño Cachorro en brazos

Mi Lady no pretendía huir, solo quería separar a este mocoso de sus padres, es lo que tu deseas – dijo viendo la expresión dudosa de la mujer ante si

Como puedo confiar en ti, has sido fiel a Sesshomaru todo este tiempo, que desperdicio – dijo fríamente

Quizá tengas razón, pero me enamore de Rin, siendo una simple Hanyou pensé que tenia posibilidades pero el Lord me ha robado no solo mi tiempo si no también a la mujer que amaba, no crees que es una buena venganza terminar con la vida de este mocoso – dijo elevando un poco al bebe recién nacido en sus brazos…

Vuelve al palacio y hazte cargo del niño hasta que su momento llegue, hoy las tierras del Oeste serán mías para siempre – sonrió y acompaño a Shino de vuelta al palacio estaba segura que nada más se interpondría en su camino…

Que haces aquí – Inuyasha salto a ver a su hermano llegar

No es de tu incumbencia – dijo fríamente

Basta, deja de ser un estúpido orgulloso, tú y tu maldito orgullo nos tiene en esta posición si tú fueras un tipo más o menos normal, no estaríamos a punto de morir, mi hijo estaría conmigo, si fueras más inteligente de lo que crees que eres, todo esto no sería más que un mal sueño, pero no tu, todo lo que tienes de bello lo tienes de estúpido – grito Rin, ante la sorprendente mirada de todos, los hombres guerreros, Inuyasha y Kagomen estaban pálidos del susto nadie ofendía a Sesshomaru y vivía para contarlo

Cuida tus palabras Rin – dijo viendo directamente a la hembra frente a él, nadie en cientos de años le había hablado de esa forma, pero ese era el problema, Rin era todo, tenía razón, sobre lo que dijo, pero no se dejaría humillar por ella ante nadie

No mejor cuida tu lo que sale de tu linda boca, - dijo Rin fríamente

Basta, tenemos prioridades lo recuerdas – no quería prolongar la situación ya habría tiempo de arreglar las cosas con Rin ahora lo importante era su hijo

Hemos venido por nuestros hombres, partiremos al castillo en cuestión de minutos no hay tiempo que perder – dijo viendo a la mayoría de los hombre reunidos su voz de autoridad se hizo escuchar

Inuyasha podrías venir conmigo – pregunto vacilante no estaba segura de pedirle eso no porque temiese lo que pensara Sesshomaru si no porque el tenia una familia que proteger

Vamos Rin, eso no debes ni preguntarlo – Kagome ya tenía su arco y flechas listas, emprendería el viaje con ellos y su pequeño Bebe quedaría resguardado con la Anciana Kaedee en el pueblo

Demos partir - el Lord anuncio – se transformo en una bola de luz y salió del lugar, Rin no podía creer que no le hubiese atacado cuando le soltó todo aquellos gritos, pero de igual manera estaba preparada para una pelea innecesaria ciertamente pero esperaba que ese demonio reaccionara de otra manera…

Shino, Shino, porque no dejas que me acerque al pequeño demonio – dijo la mujer viendo extrañamente al guerrero

Mi Lady, no tienes una idea de lo mal que se porta este demonio cuando rompe en llanto y no queremos apresurarnos a matarlo ciertamente, si Sesshomaru y Rin viven están de camino para rescatar al mocoso y nada sería más placentero que terminar con la vida de este engendro frente a sus atormentados padres – susurro y la mujer sonrió, era cierto Shino tenía toda la razón

Takun que haces escondido en ese lugar – la mujer gato dirigió la mirada hacia las cortinas

Veo que has encontrado un nuevo aleado mi Lady – dijo con resentimiento y viendo a Shino quien ni se inmuto ante la presencia del Gato Negro

Cuantos más seamos mejor Takun, no se te olvide ahora tenemos en nuestro poder al mocoso del Lord, que crees que sucederá, rio a carcajadas sin poder evitarlo pero tenía que lanzar la pregunta que quería hacerle a Takun

Sesshomaru – pregunto viendo a los ojos a Takun

Hui antes de saber que fue lo que paso, no me podía arriesgar a morir – dirigió su mirada y sintió el impacto del golpe certero en el rostro

Como te atreves a huir sin estar completamente seguro de lo que sucedió en una batalla tan importante, no cabe duda tu cobardía no tiene precio Takun, eres una vergüenza para tu gente para tu Clan para tu hermano- grito la mujer dispuesta atacarlo de nuevo pero un sonoro estruendo se hizo escuchar en las afueras del palacio…

Shino trae al mocoso – dijo dirigiéndose a la entrada del palacio, había llegado y ella estaba lista para cumplir su venganza, te hice esperar mucho mi querido Takin, pero el momento de hacerte justicia ha llegado, quizá muera pero me llevare al Clan de los perros conmigo, se juraba mientras se dirigía a su objetivo

En las afueras del palacio una batalla se desataba, los guerreros de ambos bandos luchaban si descanso, Inuyasha y colmillo de acero eran uno solo destrozaban cuanto demonio se les cruzaba tenían un objetivo y lo cumplirían, por su parte Kagome logro levantar un pequeño campo para no ser tocada mientras con su arco y su flecha iba purificando el campo de energía que había sido impuesto en todo el palacio, esa tal Sara era un demonio con habilidades de una sacerdotisa pero lo usaba para el mal y eso hacía que el campo se resistiera a ceder, pero si querían recuperar al pequeño Seth, tendría que empeñar más ímpetu para lograrlo…

Sesshomaru y Rin, peleaban con sincronía cuando no lo hacían con sus garras envenenadas lo hacían con sus espadas Bakusaiga en las manos del Señor del Oeste y Seiyu en las de Rin, todos tenían un solo objetivo Seth.

Sesshomaru – la voz de Sara detuvo aquel sanguinario combate la mayoría de los hombres de la mujer habían perecidos estaban pronto a terminar aquella batalla y terminar con Sara para siempre, pero esta mujer siempre los sorprendía…

En las Puertas del Palacio la mujer estaba iracunda con la sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro, no le importaba cuantos hombres habrían muerto ahora, solo su venganza tenía sentido…

Donde esta mi hijo – Rin se hizo notar, quería saber donde estaba Shino a quien no veía por ningún lado, todos los acompañantes de Rin esperaron la respuesta con Impaciencia

El rostro de Sara se desfiguro antes la presencia de la mujer, no había reparado en ella por tener la concentración puesta en Sesshomaru, era la maldita Hanyou, pero tan cambiada su aroma era a un demonio puro, que diablos paso susurro la mujer

Shino llamo, sabía que el debió advertirle sobre lo sucedió, el hombre hizo acto de presencia ante ella con el pequeño bulto en sus brazos, Rin lo reconoció era la ropita que su bebe llevaba cuando lo dejo en el Palacio a cargo de Shino…

My Lady – Shino hizo una profunda reverencia – lo lamento mi Señora, como comprenderás no podía darte tanta información junta podrías haber dudado de mi lealtad - dijo viendo a la mujer que empezaba a impacientarse

El engendro – pidió con una sonrisa, a Rin se le paro el corazón ese niño olía como su bebe, era Seth en manos de la desquiciada de Sara, Sesshomaru por su parte parecía inalterable, pero por dentro estaba observando detenidamente la situación algo había en ese cuadro que no le cuadraba, la traición de Shino era inaceptable pagaría por ello, pero su hijo, Sara tenía a su hijo en sus garras, no podía ser más rápido antes ella lo mataría, una voz resonó en lo más profundo de su memoria **TIENES ALGO QUE PROTEGER**, era la voz de su padre preguntando algo que hasta ahora se había negado por orgullo admitir, amaba a Rin y amaba a su hijo…

Es a mi ha quien quieres asesinar ven por mi Sara – ínsito a la mujer gato

No soy estúpida Sesshomaru, no como tú – dijo riendo una vez más y elevando al niño en lo alto al tiempo que lo atravesaba con sus garras y todo se volvió rojo…

Rin desato al demonio que residía dentro de ella, se fue formando un enorme perro blanquecino y junto a ella Sesshomaru había rugido su ira y su cólera, el dolor de una madre y el dolor de un padre recién descubierto….

Rin se lanzo sobre Sara quien no pudo evitar el golpe fue lanzada varios metros atrás, pero no le dio tiempo ni de pararse volvió a tacarla logrando arrancarle de un mordisco el brazo izquierdo, por su parte Sesshomaru acabo con Takun de un solo golpe ya que este nunca se defendió iba a por Shino, pero vio como Sara lograba golpear a Rin con una extraña fuerza, salió volando pero se logro incorporar antes de tocar el suelo del palacio lleno de sangre, rugió con ímpetu y fiereza y se lanzo de nuevo contra Sara, quien con el brazo sangrando y múltiples heridas estaba dispuesta a llevarse algo que fuera amado para el señor del Oeste.

Kagome disparo su flecha sagrada rompiendo por fin el campo sobre el castillo, aunque ya era tarde Seth estaba muerto, pero lo que no se imagino es que al romper el campo Sara se debilitara casi por completo, al ver aquello lanzo varias flechas en posiciones diferentes, Rin y Sesshomaru volvieron a su forma humana para luego acabar mutuamente con Sara, lanzaron sus garras de veneno quemando cada parte de la mujer quien grita en agonía por el dolo infringido un segundo ataque con ambas espadas segaron la vida de la mujer gato para siempre…

Rin, cayo de rodilla ante el dolor que le propiciara la pérdida de su hijo era tan pequeño un bebe…

Rin levántate – la voz del Lord no le pidió le ordeno

Rin, levanto su rostro para contemplar el rostro de Sesshomaru, visiblemente perturbado ante la escena, estaba quebrado por dentro pero tenían que hacerse cargo de Shino el traidor no podía quedar impune

Shino – susurro, entendiendo la orden de Sesshomaru se levanto y ambos demonios se dirigieron al Palacio

Sesshomaru le mostré a Shino la salida por los toneles probablemente intentara huir por ahí – se recordó cuando le explicaba a Shino del pasadizo y se maldijo internamente

No Rin, Shino está en el palacio el Ala norte – dirigiéndose a esa parte del Castillo

No te duele verdad, no lo conocías, no muestras indicios de amor por el – la voz de Rin le hizo parar en Seco, no lo había demostrado nunca ni a ella misma le había dicho lo que sentía

Sufro lo mismo que tu Rin, amaba a mi hijo y debo admitir que mi orgullo me ha superado – dijo mas para sí pero Rin pudo escuchar perfectamente bien, pero decidió ignorarlo Shino pagaría cara su traición….

**Que habrá pasado con Shino, donde demonios ha estado Jaken todo este tiempo, Renacuajo cobarde se me hace que metido en algún rincón del palacio, esperen el siguiente capítulo será el final gracias espero subirlo el proximo viernes!**

Continuara…..


	11. No siempre fueron Felices

**Y llegamos al capítulo final, realmente he pensado mucho porque se quedaba para mas capítulos pero siento que arruinare la historia tratando de acomodarla bueno espero que a ustedes les guste este final… **

**No siempre Fueron felices **

La puerta se abrió de golpe buscando al traidor que había huido de la batalla, Rin pensó que habría huido de las tierras del Oeste, Sesshomaru pensaba que algo más quería, pero la sorpresa de ambos demonios fue demasiado…

Amo bonito – lloriqueaba un demonio verde

Vaya que te has demorado – la mujer sostenía en sus brazos un bulto que a Rin le pareció sumamente familiar, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones, cuando vio como su hijo moriría por las garras de Shino

Madre – la voz de Sesshomaru sonó sorprendido su madre era la última persona en el mundo que esperaba encontrar en el palacio desde hacia cientos de años que no pisaba dicho palacio…

Te ves sorprendido, quien lo diría – se burlo su madre

Que hace Shino detrás de ti – pregunto con frialdad, no se había olvidado de él solo que su madre lo distrajo

Haciendo lo que mejor sabe, cuidando de cierto cachorro, que debo decir me debes la explicación de porque demonios ha nacido fuera de este palacio – rugió la madre del Lord

Rin, no espero mas y salió disparada hacia donde se encontraba Irasue desafiando a su hijo con una explicación y tomo al pequeño bulto entre sus brazos era verdad, era su pequeño Seth, estaba vivo y no comprendía que había sucedido estaba segura que había sido asesinado…

Que fue lo que ha pasado como es posible que mi hijo siga vivo, yo vi su sangre correr – dijo revisando cada centímetro de su cuerpo para ver si tenía alguna herida pero nada…

Hay mucho que explicar, Shino si tenía al bebe en sus garras pero lo que rompió no era la piel del niño si no un deposito muy pequeño de mi sangre – respondió Irasue viendo como su hijo dilataba sus ojos

Y porque habrías de hacer algo parecido – dijo viendo con sospecha a su madre

Porque has permitido que el Heredero el Oeste naciera fuera de tus dominios – le reto su madre no daría más explicación

No es tu problema madre – dijo viendo como Rin mesilla al pequeño entre sus brazos no lo conocía y estaba tentado a salir del cuarto para no ver la situación, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la presencia de los dos seres más importantes para el

Deja tu estúpido orgullo hijo y conoce a tu hijo – la mujer vio las intenciones de su hijo y ya tenía mucho de la estupidez de este, como para arreglar nuevas situaciones, no espero la respuesta y con una mirada salieron los otros dos hombres tras ella, era el momento de Sesshomaru, Rin y Seth

Se acerco lentamente podía ver el cabello platinado de su hijo y también vio que era un demonio completo como en el principio predijo que seria, no tenía nada de su madre, todo era suyo, había heredado hasta el rostro sereno mientras dormía…

Rin – se acerco poco a poco, no sabiendo cómo actuar

Nos marcharemos Sesshomaru, mi misión ha terminado y mi promesa ha sido cumplida, nada me detiene en este lugar – dijo mirando a los ojos al amor de su vida, pero no estaba dispuesta a mas humillaciones

Rin, no te vayas, tu eres todo lo que – se detuvo su orgullo seguía siendo fuerte, pero que pasaría si no decía lo que sentía los perdería para siempre, sintió un terrible dolor cuando supo a su hijo muerto y no quería pensar en una vida de milenos sin ellos

Te amo – dijo, provocando que Rin dilatara sus ojos, su respiración casi paro, pero no sabía si todo aquello era verdad o mentira…

No me es fácil creerte, perdóname – dijo viendo como por primera vez en el rostro del Gran Lord se reflejaba la tristeza

Quédate – dijo no quería suplicar, pero era justo lo que hacía a su manera

Deposito al pequeño demonio en los brazos de su padre, quien por segunda vez en el día entendió lo que su padre hace años le había preguntado TIENES ALGO QUE PROTEGER, sin duda daría la vida por ese pequeño demonio tan idéntico a él, tan él, tan suyo, su hijo…

Lo siento, no puedo me hace daño verte – dijo esperando que el entendiera y es que todo era tan complejo si tan solo su estúpido orgullo no hubiera sido antepuesto al amor

Perdóname – susurro, el corazón del gran demonio se estaba humillando por amor, pero ver a Rin y a su hijo comprendió que toda humillación siempre valdría la pena

Nos quedaremos en el palacio, no te garantizo nada, Seth merece tenerte y tú tienes derecho a tenerlo, solo deja que el tiempo pase – dijo viendo la expresión satisfecha del lord, era más de lo que podía dar y sabia que él no diría nada mas

Ahora me explicaras como te has convertido en una demonio completo – pregunto

No sé realmente lo que sucedió, fue tu madre – dijo viendo la reacción del Lord

Mi madre, que tiene que ver o que fue lo que paso – volvió a preguntar

Una tarde, antes que Seth naciera, ella se presento de improvisto y realmente no entendí lo que sucedió – dijo siempre estaba confusa con lo que sucedió

Es simple Sesshomaru – la voz de Irasue, se hizo escuchar iba a explicar lo que sucedió

Fusioné la parte de Hanyou con la sangre legitima del Clan de los Perros, un alma que estaba ansiosa de regresar que deseaba tener una nueva oportunidad, se unió al alma de Rin, de manera que perteneciera a nuestro Clan pero sin ser familia, comprendes – dijo viendo como los dos esperaban más explicación

Oh no diré nada mas simplemente agradécelo – dijo viendo fríamente a los dos

Gracias – dijo Rin, Sesshomaru por su parte solo inclino el rostro en una leve reverencia a su madre

Irasue, sonrió internamente, su hijo quizá había aprendido la lección, dependía de él y solo de él conquistar de nuevo a la joven demonio que tenía a su lado… salió al balcón del palacio y emprendió su vuelvo rumbo a su verdadero hogar, el Palacio del Oeste dejo de serlo desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando su esposo eligió a una simple humana antes que a ella…

Gracias - susurro Sesshomaru en un tono demasiado bajo y débil, pero la mujer escucho lo suficiente como sonreír

Rin, Seth esta – la voz de la mico se ahogo, ella había llorado fuera del palacio por el recién nacido

Oh Kagome, está vivo, Shino, Irasue-sama y Jaken, cuidaban de el – dijo sonriendo abiertamente, podría ser un demonio completo pero seguía siendo Rin

Kagome sonrió de felicidad, sin duda la joven se había ganado su corazón y el pequeño Seth a quien ayudo a llegar al mundo era sin duda un amor y ella lo amaba

Kagome, Inuyasha, gracias por su valiosa ayuda, no tengo como pagarles lo que han hecho pro nosotros, por Seth, por mi – dijo Rin

No te preocupes Rin, los prisioneros, fueron liberados, la gente del palacio está retomando sus deberes – dijo Inuyasha quitándole importancia a su intervención

Nada de eso Inuyasha, sin su ayuda no habríamos terminado esta guerra innecesaria – dijo viendo de reojo a Sesshomaru que no se dio por enterado aparentemente

Las tierras el Este son tuyas – dijo de repente el gran Lord, sin más salió del lugar, dejando a tres personas atónitas

Creo que es su manera de dar las gracias – dijo Rin, aun viendo el lugar por donde Sesshomaru Salió…

Nunca aprenderá estúpido hermano orgulloso – soltó sin más y se dio cuenta que por primera vez lo había llamado hermano

Kagome y Rin lo vieron y sonrieron, sin duda las cosas empezarían a cambiar en esa familia de orgullosos demonios…

Kagome e Inuyasha partieron del Palacio del Oeste para ir por su hijo a partir de aquel momento ellos eran los Señores del Este y su pequeño el Príncipe heredero el ejercito que un día había abandonado el palacio con Rin, ahora lo hacían con el Hanyou para resguardar la seguridad de los Señores del Este y de sus dominios…

Rin – la voz de Sesshomaru la distrajo de su atención viendo a lo lejos como los nuevos Señores se alejaban cada minuto más…

Los extrañare – menciono sin ponerle mucha atención a Sesshomaru, sabía que su amor seguía siendo fuerte

Puedes visitarlos cuando lo quieras – dijo viendo como los ojos de la mujer se ponían rojos

Claro que podre visitarlos, no te pediré permiso, si piensas eso, esto no funcionara – dijo tratando de controlar su ira, pero no su lengua, Sesshomaru siento el aura de la demonio y sintió miedo claro eso no lo admitiría jamás ni porque lo torturasen, pero sonrió abiertamente ante la delación de que si había un nosotros

Sesshomaru le lanzo un ataque que no se esperaba, nunca pensó que la atacara menos cuando empezaban a reacomodarse las cosas… su látigo rozo el rostro pero sin hacerle daño

Que demonios pretend… la joven no alcanzo a decir mas ya que el gran demonio Blanco se lanzo sobre ella, capturando sus labios, al diablo estúpido orgullo, rugió la bestia dentro de ambos, la beso como sabia hacerlo, era un demonio pero su acto fue sublime, saboreo su boca deleitándose con su sabor, ese que lo volvió loco siendo ella una Hanyou, lo supo la amo desde siempre desde que la rescato de las garras de la muerte aquella vez cuando fue asesinada por la jauría de lobos y cuando murió a causa del viaje al inframundo buscando incrementar su poder y su madre la había traído de vuelta con el medallón, supo entonces que todo estaba destinado para ellos…

Su respiración se volvió lenta pero agitada, eran miles de sensaciones, hubiera querido rechazarlo, pero era inevitable le amaba tanto que dolía, pero así era el amor, su cuerpo reacciono a la cercanía del otro era más fuerte que cualquier orgullo….

Debes resignarte, no te pertenece es mía – rugía el pequeño demonio de 5 años lanzando veneno por su garras

El Gran Lord miraba divertido a su pequeño hijo y lo hacía enojar cada vez que podía como ahora que son su estola lo alejaba de él para que no pudiera herirlo con su látigo venenoso…

Te equivocas ella es mía, la conocí antes que tu – dijo viendo como los ojos de su pequeño se tornaban rojos…

Peleando de nuevo – la tétrica voz de Rin hizo que a padre e hijo les corriera un escalofrió por la espina dorsal, era cierto Rin era muy Dulce para ser demonio, pero su lado oscuro era mejor no buscar…

Solo practicábamos madre – el pequeño hablo viendo como se cambiaba la expresión del rostro su madre

Los ojos de Rin se tornaron Rojos y se elevo transformándose en un Gran Demonio, seguida de Sesshomaru juntos esperaron a la transformación del pequeño Demonio, tres Demonios Blancos surcaron los Cielos del Oeste, custodiaban en familia sus dominios y a pesar de que no siempre fueron felices, aprovecharon cada momento para manifestarse su amor en privado bendito orgullo…..

_**FIN**_

**Llegamos al Final, no que tal ha quedado lo he leído muchas veces y sobre escrito unas cuantas mas, espero saber su opinión Gracias A:**

caliu

Karito

Sakura

Serena

Azucena

Guest

Kagome Higurashi

Naomichan

sesshgirl87

Bastard Tendencies

.96

aleja25

kung fu tuff 96

aRiElLa 95


End file.
